User blog:Applemasterexpert/Armor resistance numbers in percentages
Notes about me writing Guys, I spend 2 hours writing this and please read this and I will be your friend. Writing this is very painful but becuase I wanted to make wiki easier, I decided not to give up writing and at least put effort of helping others. Please don't skim and read it in order. The formula takes me 3 hours, which totals me up to 5 hours. I try to combine the 2 formulas seperately into one, but I gave up because I couldn't think one that makes sense. Before you get started WARNING! YOU NEED TO BE GOOD AT MATH OR ELSE THIS WILL BE COMPLICATED FOR YOU!!! Armor First of all, finding the resistance numbers aren't easy. When an enemy got damage from a tower or a soldier, he/she needs a calcualtor to calculator how many health are lost after a tower or a soldier kill them. I will give you a cheat-cheat. Use your Android, iOS for this, please. because of Gnome Shop. Second of all, if any enemy have the ability to regerate health and have armor, you need to freeze them like Chill Wand to prevent an enemy to regerate health and see how much damage that enemy, like Troll Breaker recieved from a tower. Third of all, artillery is the best of finding the numbers. Because in Kingdom Rush (only) the artillery upgrade tree have the no reduction of damage, enemies that are near the bomb will recieve the max damage, always. For example if 500 mm Big Bertha deals 55-110 damage, enemy will recieve 110 damage of the artillery because the upgrade tree says it. Lastly, because in Kingdom Rush (only) the artillery upgrade tree have the no reduction of damage, it only works perfectly on Kingdom Rush only. (Not Frontiers or Origins) Guys remember that: None=0% armor Low=5-30% armor Medium=35-60% armor High=65-90% armor Great=95% or 97.5% armor Immune=100% armor + immunity of artilleries. **Enemy will have armor percentage in multiple of 5. For example, enemy will not have 58% armor because 58 is not multiple of 5. In great armor, enemy will have a multiple of 2.5 of armor percenage. **Artillery ignores half of armor. Cheat-Cheat Cheat-Cheat: Kingdom Rush 500 mm Big Bertha is the best because of damage. Here is the step you must follow and follow in order or else you get the wrong answer or you don't know what to do: Before you get started, 1. In the artillery upgrade tree, please upgrade artillery to MAX level, which is level 5. 2. In a stage, upgrade artillery to 500 mm big Bertha (without special abilities upgraded, please) 3. Pick an armor enemy to come so that the 500 mm big Bertha can aim the enemy. 4. On a paper, write down the health the enemy has before the 500 mm Big Bertha hit that enemy. 5. For best results, do not let any other towers or soldiers to kill that enemy. Only let 500mm Big Bertha to do the job. 6. After the 500 mm big Bertha hit that enemy, please write down the enemy have remaining. 7. Using a calculator or solve by hand, subtract the number of health the enemy have before the 500 mm Big Bertha hit them to the health of the enemy 8. Any enemy that have an armor level, please look the top of the page and look at the formula below. You need to solve for x. ' Formula You must use the first one first, then the second one. 1. 110y=z 2. 1-(x/2)=y (the parenthesis isn't really needed for the formula, but just in case a person subtracts 1-x rather than x/2. x=the armor percentage the enemy have (the one you are solving for). After you find that, you will have the number. y= the percentage the enemy received from artillery z=the amount of damage the enemy received from artillery. Notes you must read: 1, If an enemy regenerates health, be sure to let the enemy in the range of the artillery before freezing them with the Chill Wand or '''Frozotov. '''Because some people aren't good at aiming things, it is suggested to use Chill Wand, instead. Please let the artillery target the enemy ASAP or else the freezing terminates. 2. If for some reasons the artillery won't aim the enemy, it is suggested to place the artillery very close to the entrances since it prevents them from getting overwhelm with a large groups of enemies. Use rain of fire to aim the enemy before to kill them. 3. If an enemy walks too fast, again use Chill wand to freeze them and the artillery can do the job easily. Be sure to find out the actual resistance number, not busying watching enemy get frozen. Example #1 A marauder walks by the 500 mm Big Bertha artillery. The marauder have 600 HP. According to the info, Marauder have medium armor. 500 mm Big Bertha hit the marauder and they have 523 HP remaining. What is the percentage armor Marauder is wearing? First of all, what is 600-523? It is 77. 1. Plug 77 into z. (1st formula) 110y=77 2. Then, solve for y. 110y=77 You get y=0.7 3. Plug it in the second equation, which is 100-(x/2)=y 1-(x/2)=0.7 4. Subtract 1 from both sides of the equation. -(x/2)=-0.3 5. -(x/2)=-0.3 can be written as (-1/2)x=-0.3 to make it easier to solve 6. Multipliy its reciprocal. Reciprocal is bolded and underlined to make it easier to see. '(2/1)*(-1/2)x='(2/-1)/'*(-0.3) =0.6 7. Write the decimal into percentage 0.6=60% Conclusion: Marauder have 60% armor. Example #2: A dark slayer walks by the 500 mm Big Bertha artillery. Dark slayer has 1200 HP. Dark Slayer have great armor. 500 mm Big Bertha hit the dark slayer and they have 1142 HP remaining. What is the percentage armor Dark Slayer is wearing? First of all, what is 1200-1142? The answer is 58. 1. plug 58 into z 110y=58 2. Then, solve for y. 110y=58 Warning: Before you continue, please get a fraction calculator or open another tab and use the fraction calculator on the internet because the answer for solving y is a repeating number if written as a decimal. We are simplifying the fraction. After you simplify you should get 29/55 3. y=29/55 4. Plug it in the second equation, which is 100-(x/2)=y 1-(x/2)=29/55 5. Subtract 1 from both sides of the equation (use the fraction calculator!!!) -(x/2)=-(26/55) 6. -(x/2)=-(26/55) can be written as (-1/2)x=-(26/55) to make it easier to solve. 7. Multipliy its reciprocal. Reciprocal is bolded and underlined to make it easier to see. (2/-1)*(-1/2)x='(2/-1)'*(-(26/55)) =52/55 or 0.945454545454545454545454545... 8. Ironhide never made the armor rating in percentages like this, so round your answer to the nearest hundredth. 0.945454545454545454545454545... --> 0.95 9. Write the decimal into percentage. 95%. Check: It is recommended to check your work if your answer is rounded rather than the actual number to see if your answer is correct. 1. Change 95% into a decimal 95%-->0.95 2. Plug it in x on the second formula. 1-(0.95/2)=y 3. divide 0.95 by 2 and you get 0.475 1-0.475=y 4. Solve for y y= 0.525 5. Plug 0.525 into the first equation (110y=z) for y 110(0.525)=z 6. Solve for z z=57.75 7. Round your answer to the nearest whole number 57.75-->58 Double check to see this is correct. in the problem, it stated, "Dark slayer has 1200 HP. Dark Slayer have great armor. 500 mm Big Bertha hit the dark slayer and they have 1142 HP remaining". And we stated 1200-1142=58. Conclusion: Dark Slayers have 95% armor. MUST READ In mobile .5 is rounded down, but .51 to .99 is rounded up. In flash and steam, .5 to .99 is rounded up. In order to consider an enemy to have immune armor, they suffer no damage from artilleries. 110% armor is considered great, not immune. Because they received 45% damage from 500 mm Big Bertha. You can't have Now, it's your turn Now you know how to find the resistance percentage of armor in Kingdom Rush, I want to see how well you did before editing the wiki. Are you ready? Post your answers in the comments and I will check to see if you did it correct. If the answer have .5, then round it up, instead. Assume the artillery is fully upgraded in the upgrade tree. Problem #1: An enemy has 2500 HP. 500 mm Big Bertha hit the enemy and the enemy now has 2431HP. How much armor (percentage) does the enemy has? What is the armor rating (none, low medium, high, great, immune)? Problem #2: An enemy has 750 HP. 500 mm Big Bertha hit the enemy and the enemy now has 648 HP. How much armor (percentage) does the enemy has? What is the armor rating (none, low medium, high, great, immune)? Problem #3: An enemy has 3500 HP. 500 mm Big Bertha hit the enemy and the enemy now has 3434HP. How much armor (percentage) does the enemy has? What is the armor rating (none, low medium, high, great, immune)? Problem #4: An enemy has 1250HP. 500 mm Big Bertha hit the enemy and the enemy now has HP. How much armor (percentage) does the enemy has? What is the armor rating (none, low medium, high, great, immune)? Problem #5: An enemy has 200 HP. 500 mm Big Bertha hit the enemy and the enemy now has 101HP. How much armor (percentage) does the enemy has? What is the armor rating (none, low medium, high, great, immune)? Problem #6: An enemy has 5000HP. 500 mm Big Bertha hit the enemy two times and the enemy now has 4840HP. How much armor (percentage) does the enemy has? What is the armor rating (none, low medium, high, great, immune)? Problem #7: An enemy has 8000 HP. 500 mm Big Bertha hit the enemy nine times and the enemy now has 7496HP. How much armor (percentage) does the enemy has? What is the armor rating (none, low medium, high, great, immune)? Problem #8: An enemy has 10000 HP. 500 mm Big Bertha hit the enemy fifteen times and the enemy now has 8635 HP. How much armor (percentage) does the enemy has? What is the armor rating (none, low medium, high, great, immune)? Problem #9: An enemy has 12500 HP. 500 mm Big Bertha hit the enemy thirty-five times and the enemy now has 10295HP. How much armor (percentage) does the enemy has? What is the armor rating (none, low medium, high, great, immune)? Problem #10: An enemy has 11000 HP. 500 mm Big Bertha hit the enemy sixty times and the enemy now has 4580 HP. How much armor (percentage) does the enemy has? What is the armor rating (none, low medium, high, great, immune)? How much health will the enemy have if it received an additional 30 times bomb hit from 500 mm Big Bertha? Problem #11: An enemy has 15000HP. 500 mm Big Bertha hit the enemy eighty-five times and the enemy now has 8200HP. How much armor (percentage) does the enemy has? What is the armor rating (none, low medium, high, great, immune)? How much health will the enemy have if it received an additional 75 times bomb hit from 500 mm Big Bertha? How many 500 mm Big Bertha bombs needed to fully kill the enemy? Problem #12: An enemy has 20000HP. 500 mm Big Bertha hit the enemy one hundred twenty times and the enemy now has 12680HP (12800 HP on mobile). How much armor (percentage) does the enemy has? What is the armor rating (none, low medium, high, great, immune)? Problem #13: An enemy has 60000 HP. It has 50% armor. If the 500 mm Big Bertha hits the enemy once, how much HP will the enemy has remaining and how much health will the enemy lose? Category:Blog posts